


Astraphobia

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [19]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion prepares for a trip to the Thunder Isle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

This was the way Wrathion  _did_  things.

He was frightened of his father. So he adopted a pet who resembled him greatly.

He was frightened of the blood magics his father used. So he used it flippantly to show illusions to his champions during storytelling sessions.

He was frightened of the prejudices he might face for being a Black Dragon. So he wore scales on his outfits and kept his eyes and face draconic, so that there might be no mistake.

He was frightened of thunder. And he was taking a trip to the Thunder Isle.

He'd decided it all of his own. He could easily have sent an agent on his behalf, assuming he could find one with enough of an expertise in Titan technology; or he could even have decided to take a different weapon altogether. But no. It was to be called the Lightning Lance, and it was to be his, and he was to create it himself with his champion's aid.

Anduin Wrynn, without knowing it, had been a help. He'd made Wrathion aware of various meditation techniques, various breathing manners that would help keep him down off the danger of a panic attack; and Wrathion had taken the time to study them on his own, giving him a much greater chance of getting through this without incident. He'd found, over the months, that as long as he planned everything, that he could handle it just fine.

Perhaps, then, it wasn't the fears themselves that were the danger, as he'd always held in the past. Fear, he'd said, was the greatest weapon. It was the chaos in the world - that might lead to being forced to face those fears without the weeks of preparation he'd had in this instance.

He hoped very much that such events might never come to pass.


End file.
